Be Mine
by e.sakano
Summary: Eiji's miserable and only one thing can, and hopefully will fix it. [fujieiji]
1. chapter one

a/n: yo-hoi~ minna-san ^^ um…. It's late valentine's day, but it's still valentine's day so it's not late. I wasn't gonna write anything but :shrugs: eiji-muse ran away with it ^^;; so yeah…. :groans: this will probably be a four parter…… yeah, just about, I think…. Eth, I'll stop the babble now- enjoy~

Be Mine

__

by: amirynn 

It was in _everything_ he did. The way he talked, the way he walked, the way he carried himself. Maybe no one saw it, heard it, cared enough to even think about it, but it was there anyway. It was in his empty eyes, his meaningless words, and even his unsurprising lack of enthusiasm for the holiday.

But it didn't surprise him, not at all.

Kikumaru Eiji had some reason to be miserable today after all.

Oishi had gotten himself involved with _someone_, his older parents were out of town along with his sister as an early birthday present for her, and everyone else seemed to be either paired up, or content with their lot in life. Not to mention no one seemed to notice his misery.

With a sigh he turned away from the tennis courts and the scenes of blushing couples everywhere. From the young Ryuzaki Sakuno looking for Ochibi to give him the chocolates she'd made, to the panting Kaidoh-who'd obviously just escaped his small fanclub of followers. Inui was eyeing Kaidoh and writing in his green notebook while Syusuke was standing to the side with Kunimitsu-buchou, Oishi and Taka-san. And he, he was in the changing room; a detectable slump to his normally hyper-energetic form as he slipped into his school uniform.

With a light stretch he closed his eyes then opened them, bright smile firmly in place as he picked up his bags and bounced out of the room

"Yo-hoi~! Unnya~ sorry about skipping out so early, but Nee-san told me to be home early today." Bowing once quickly, he was careful not to make eye contact with either Syusuke or Oishi as he hefted his bag. "Mengo mengo."

Careful to leave it at that, he turned and bounced away, then paused as if in after thought, then bounced back to the semi-bewildered Seigaku regulars.

"Ne nya~ I didn't have anything to do last night, and I was bored so I helped Nee-san with her chocolates and had extra, so here! One for Ochibi, one for Taka-san, one for Inui, one for Momo-chan, one for Kunimitsu-buchou, one for Kaidoh-_chan_," He ignored the hiss from his underclassman as he focused on not giving any tell tale emotions as he passed the last small cloth bag to the last Seigaku regular. "And one for Syu-chan. "

They're eyes met over the deep crimson bag with the words '_I'm yours_.' embroidered with delicate sapphire blue, cloudy grey twisted thread, then his eyes closed in a wider smile as he turned to open his words to all the regulars. 

"See you all Monday!"

With an even brighter smile and, he knew without looking into a mirror, even emptier eyes he bound away, ignoring the even more quizzical gazes that the others were giving him. He hated this holiday, but still Syusuke would either get it or not. He could practically feel that sapphire gaze burning into his back.

He couldn't get away fast enough.

__

~tbc~


	2. chapter two

__

A/N: :gasps and falls over: three of my most favourite authors reviewed my little ficlet….. :wide eyes: 

Granted I'm a quiet fan, kedo….. :is shocked: :goes into fan girl mode:

WAIII!!!! Dyaoka-san, Ikyutakei-san, and Cheeseburger of Doom-sama liked my fic enough to review it!!!!! :bounces around in a manner reminiscent of a hyperactive eiji until she slams into a wall: …o.+ itai…………

Soshte ne, and I'm sorry this is late ;; I'm being punished for accidentally crashing one of my mom's work computers, and I'm kind of currently unallowed to touch my laptop [so I snuck out a disk ^^()]

****

  
  
Be Mine_  
-by: amirynn-_

  
  
It bothered him that he couldn't quite remember.

There was something important, extremely important tied to Eiji's actions with the Valentine's chocolates he'd been offered. Eiji's hesitancy made that painfully obvious, but what?

With a light sigh, he supported his chin with his hand then opened his eyes to look at the seemingly inconspicuous velvet bag before him, then shifted his gaze to look at the small wrapped box that had been inside of it. With an invisible shrug, he pulled the box closer to himself then untied the ribbon-once again, like the embroidered words, an unusual colour that shifted from blue to grey-then carefully opened the box. Lifting the cover of the box his eyes widened, then softened almost imperceptivity.

Unluckily for him, one of the few people in the world who wasn't afraid to speak freely around him saw his momentary change of expression. With a teasing smile, his sister touched his shoulder gently and peered into the small box. Store bought imported chocolates were mixed with smaller homemade chocolates. Hearts happed Swiss milk chocolate pieces leaned against homemade chocolates and white chocolate truffles, all of which sat upon an extremely thin cookie which, if Yumiko and Syusuke guessed correctly, hid another layer of the delicte morsels. Unable to stop herself, Yumiko gasped softly when she saw the fragile pieces of chocolate that her younger brother was carefully lifting out.

Soon the delicate pieces of hardened chocolate writing were laid out on the table for her perusal.

"I'm yours. Love. Forever. Unbreakable. Amor. Sapphires. Storms. Ai. Koi?" Her confusion shone in her voice then suddenly she laughed. "Are, Syusuke, this girl must have done her research. She has Swiss and American imported chocolates in there. Not to mention the home made chocolate pieces. And she must have done a lot of work on the bag too- look, it's hand embroidered."

Syusuke's eyes widened at that piece of information, but his sister wasn't done yet.

"Not to mention it uses the same thread as the blue in the ribbon, and it's the exact colour of your eyes. Looks like Syusuke-otouto has quite an admirer, ne?"

With a smile, she stole a piece. Her eyes widened almost comically as she bit into the sinfully sweet milk chocolate. Melting inwardly at the taste, she snitched anther piece before standing up to leave- but not before leaving a warning to her little brother; good chocolate must never go to waste after all.

"Syusuke, dear, whoever gave you these chocolates had to do a lot of work for it, you'd better either reciprocate or write a very nice letter to her, ne?"

Her warning hanging in the air, she left the room. Bemused, Syusuke watched her climb up the stairs before redirecting his gaze to the objects before him once more. With a sigh, he pushed the troublesome feeling aside and snapped a quick picture of the chocolate layout before him before reaching in to grab a piece of chocolate. Like his sister, his eyes widened almost comically as the delectable hand made chocolate melted onto his tongue.

A sudden epiphany hit him, and for the first time in several years, surprise shone in his sapphire eyes.

__

M-masaka, Eiji....

Once again his visage softened and Syusuke set about clearing the table and carefully recovering the box of chocolates. If this meant what he thought it did, he had work to do.

  
  
-_tsuzuku-_

  
  
Mou…. So short, maa ne, I'm off punishment on Saturday, I'll update then ^^


End file.
